The Dragon
by Shadow009
Summary: ShadowStar, a dragon yoaki from the time of war lost his family and lover. He was found by the Creepypasta only to find his father, Offenderman, there. Jeff and Eyeless falls for him but his lover appeared with a secret no one knew about. They have a child and he is raised well. Well, until the giants attack again... Read more to find out more! Rated M for mature. Enjoy!


"It will all be ok. I'm here now." Said a soft voice before a loud 'Bang!' was heard and blood soaked into the young boy's white and black hair.

It went black...

"I don't really remember much of that night..."

_Hello I'm ShadowStar. I am a demon/dragon Yokai. In a simpler form, I am a "human" who can change into a dragon or have dragon parts and even become a demon._

_Well my story begins when I was fledgling. Enjoy!"_

"November 23, 2001 a young boy with unique half and half black and white hair was found at 4:18 this morning. He was brought to Soki Hospital and has yet to wake. If you know anything about this boy contact the police at (*) *-*."

For a week there was no movement. There was no phone calls. No messages about him. There was nothing.

Another week went by and he woke up.

A large gold and another large silver eye scoped out the room. Three scratch marks scared his silver eye and a strange black flower over his other.

_ShadowStar's POV_

I looked around the mysterious room and watched as the door opened. A woman in a white outfit walked in and smiled at me.

"Good morning sweetie." She said to me in a clam and sweet tone.

I looked at her and hunkered down into the blankets.

"Don't be afraid sweetie. I am only here to help."

I slowly poked my head from the pillow and noticed there was someone else with her.

A guy with short black hair, a mask over his eyes and mouth, and he wore a blue outfit.

"I am nurse Yuki." she pointed to the man beside her and chuckled. "This is doctor Jack.

He walked over to me and looked at me.

'He is different too...' was all I thought as I smiled.

He pet my head and I purred.

"Well what is your name kid?" He said in a sweet but harsh tone.

"Shadow...Star... My name is ShadowStar..."

"Well it's nice to meet you kiddo."

He held out his gloved hand and I sniffed it before rubbing my face on it.

He chuckled and pet my face.

"You really are something kiddo."

I purred and got up from the bed.

"Shadow are you well enough to be up?"

I nodded confused. "Why do you ask?"

"You were found passed out in the street..."

I stopped and snapped my head up to look at him.

"Where is momma?! Did you see her with me!?"

They looked at each other and shook their head.

"We didn't... No one was brought with you..."

I stopped and huffed upsettingly. "Momma..."

I trembled and grumbled.

Eyeless stopped and picked me up. "Don't worry kiddo we'll find your mother."

He looked at the nurse. "Can you please leave so I can talk to him?"

She nodded and left the room.

"Can you describe your mother?"

"She stands about 20 feet tall, had golden eyes with the same flower mark on her eye, she is solid white and has a large cut on her back."

"20 feet?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She is a dragon... A dragon like me..."

He stopped and smiled. I put my hand to the mask on his mouth and felt him smiling.

"Shadow I want you to come home with me."

I looked at him and removed his masks.

No eyes and fangs...

I smiled and hugged him.

"Ok papa Eyeless!"

He stopped and looked at me with a small smile on his face.

That night he checked me out and took me home with him.

We headed out into the dark woods and he looked down at me.

"You ok kid?" he asked me in a soft tone.

I nodded and he picked me up.

"I already informed Slendy that your were coming over so..."

"Slendy? As in Slenderman?"

"You know Slendy?"

I smiled and purred. "Yeah! Slendy was papa's best friend! I haven't seen Uncle S in so long!"

I took off to the mansion in the distance and laughed. Papa Eyeless pet my head and opened the door.

I noticed a large, white, faceless creature that was wearing a tuxedo.

I grunted happily and I roared quietly.

It looked over and stopped.

I smiled widely and purred. "Uncle S!!"

I hopped over and hugged him.

"What are you doing here!?" It said in a deep voice.

"Papa Jack brought me here."

He faced Jack and sighed. "Where is you're mother? Shouldn't you be at home with her?"

"I don't know where momma is... I woke up in the hospital in this world and I don't know where to go..."

He nodded and I heard a familiar voice.

"Who are you holding brother~?"

I trembled and my eyes went huge.

"Hey what's wrong?!"

"H-Hell-Hello." I said scaredly.

"rose? He said happily as he grabbed me.

"Hey baby! How have you been?"

He held me up to look at my face.

I stopped and sniffed him.

My tail wagged and I purred.

"Daddy!!" I yelled happily.

I hugged him and kissed his neck. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"How have you been my little rose?"

"I have been good. How about you daddy?"

Everyone was just in shock.

"You... Had a... Child...?"

"Hey baby can you change forms for daddy?"

I nodded and changed to a small dragon. I had no eyes but I did have a mouth.

I giggled and my tail wagged faster as I licked his lips.

A teenage boy with pale white skin, green eyes with dark black rings around them, black, spiky hair that goes to his butt, a white hoodie and a cut to cut smile looked at me as he shot down the stairs.

"Who's dragon!?" He asked confused but excited.

"It's my son."

The kid stopped and I looked at him. Dad nodded to me and I hopped to the kid and landed on his head.

"I love your smile! It looks awesome!"

He smiled and picked me up off of his head.

"Thanks kid. You're cool looking yourself."

I purred and licked the cut over his cheek and purred.

"Thank you! I have another form to but it's not as cool."

"Can I see?"

I nodded and changed.

I was in my yoaki form and my hair touched the floor. Still eyeless I faced him and smiled.

"Cool...!"

My tail wrapped around his arm and my wings folded across my back.

"Can I touch your tail?"

I blushed and papa chuckled.

"S-Sure." I said a little embarrassed.

He sat me down and ran his hand along my tail.

"This feels so cool!"

I flinched, trembled and covered my mouth. The one's who watched just turned red but papa.

"Ok Jeffy you can stop teasing the little rose."

"Ok."

He let go and I looked at papa. He chuckled and picked me up.

"Why did you let him do that?" he asked me pissed off.

"H-He want-wanted t-to s-so I let hi-him..."

"If I jumped off a bridge would you?"

My face changed into a emotionless person. I was out of his arms and on the floor bowing.

"To save you yes sir."

"Offenderman what did you do to this boy!?" screamed Slenderman to his brother.

"His mother was a dragon but she a ex-slave... She was used for trading so who knows what all happened to her. She came to me seeking help so I helped her. That same night she came into my room so how could I not have sex with her?

A few days later she found out she was pregnant and it was mine. Once he was born we discussed that he would mainly live with her so he wouldn't get to attached to me but..."

He looked down to see me standing facing up to see them.

"Not long ago he was brought over and he was like this. I myself don't know why he gets in this emotionaless state..."

He looked at Eyeless and Jeff.

"I want you two to take care of him while I'm not around... He seems already attached to you. If I come back and my son is hurt..."

He looked pissed off.

"I won't be afraid to throw you into a tree and crush your heads open."

He picked me up and I snapped out of it.

"Papa?"

"Hey my little rose."

"it happened again didn't it...?"

He nodded and pet my head.

"its ok though baby."

He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Daddy has to go. I want you to stay here ok? Jeff and Eyeless along with Slendy will take care of you. You know the rules... Don't wonder off without them knowing. Listen to them carefully. And don't forget your mask if needed. We can't have you having another fit can we?"

I shook my head slowly and hugged him.

"Daddy when are you coming back?"

"ill be back soon. I have some busy to take care of."

I whined. "Last time you said that I didn't see for for 7 months."

He kissed me and I blushed.

"How about this. When I come back ill bring you a surprise."

I nodded and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and purred

"Imma miss you daddy."

"Imma miss you too my little rose."

He used a few black tentacles that came from his back and put my hair up into a braided bun with a bright red rose in the middle.

"Shadow take good care of my son."

A strange male voice replied him. "Yes sir. I won't let you down."

"Good." papa said back. "We don't want to have another accident like we did last time."

I stopped and he kissed me again.

"Don't worry baby. You won't get hurt again. I'll promise you that."

I snuggled into his neck and purred.

He kissed the top of my head and ran his hand across my back.

"Everyone here is different like you so fell free to let your wings open and change forms freely. Remember Shadow is here too. I'm going to go search for them... I'll come back. I promise."

I nodded and he whistled.

A guy with long solid black hair appeared beside me. Solid black eyes and a cold stare on his face.

"You called sir?" He said in a deep tone.

I was handed to him and papa pet my tail for a moment.

I flinched and he stopped chuckling.

"Well I am off. See you next time Little Rose."

I waved and he disappeared.

My ears went down and Shadow pet my head.

He smiled warmly at me. "Don't you worry my little dragon. Your father will be back soon."

I nodded and hugged him. He sat me down and I looked at Eyeless.

"Eyeless why don't you show ShadowStar his room?"

He nodded and walked over to me, grabbing my hand.

Shadow looked at me and removed my hand from his.

"remember sir you have a lover..."

I flinched and looked away.

"you know i don't remember my past..." I thought to myself.

Eyeless patted my head and chuckled.

"Lets go Starry."

I smiled and followed him to my room. It was a big room with a black bed and a closet.

"When you are ready to decorate it tell me and I'll..."

I snapped and the room was decorated just how I wanted it.

The walls where painted as a stary night sky, there was a large brown dresser filled with odds and ins. The closet was filled with clothes and a few hidden weapons, the floors were covered in black fuzzy carpet there was a table by my bed that help up a lamp, a few books and an old photo.

"How in the hell did you do that?!" Eyeless said amazed.

I chuckled and I just smiled. "I don't know myself."

I faced away and my eyes appeared. I opened them and looked around the room.

Slenderman walked in and chuckled. "i see you are working you magic."

I laughed and nodded. "i haven't decorated anything in so long! It's fun."

"What was the last thing you decorated?"

I smiled and Uncle Slenderman couldn't help but ruffle my hair.

"Who do you think designed this mansion?"

He stopped and I nodded. "Yup! I know where anything and everything is. I was only what 7 when I designed this place?"

"It was before father was..."

I stopped and looked away. "I miss grandpa Kaiser..."

Eyeless was stunned. "H-How old a-ar-are y-you!?"

I chuckled. "Older than you are that's for sure. I'm..."

Before I could say anything else I could feel my breath shorten. I started coughing and Shadow shot over to me. He slipped a black mask over my face and held me in his lap.

"Breath. It's all ok now sweetie..." he said in a soft tone and I closed my eyes.

"Master... He should be coming soon... I promise.."

"T-thank... You..." I said shakenly as I drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome sir."

He looked up and closed his eyes.

"Eyeless I need a warm towel."

He nodded and left to get one.

Days passed and I got to know the people in the mansion better. I met Ben Drown. He is a short kid that looks like Link from Ledgends of Zelda but different. He had black and red eyes with blood running down them.

I also met Laughing Jack or Lj for short. He is a black and white clown that wears black and white striped overalls, has long claws and a long pointed black and white nose.

Then you have the proxies, Masky, a guy in his early 20's with spiky, brown hair, a yellow jacket, jeans, and a white mask. Hoodie, a guy around the same age as Masky with a black and red mask, an orange hoodie and jeans. Lastly Toby, a strange teenager with brown hair, a pair of goggles he wears on his eyes, a brown and blue hoodie, jeans, black gloves and a black and silver mask.

I met others like Jane, a woman pale like Jeff, long black hair, and she wears a black dress. Sally, a little girl with long brown hair, green eyes, a blood stained pink dress, a brown ripped teddy bear and blood all over her face. SmileDog, a black and red husky that can speak.

Thoes few days were amazing but it slowly changed... After 6 months the only ones who would talk to me were Slendy, Eyeless, Jeff, Shadow and Sally.

The others ignored me... The half of hair that was white slowly faded to red and the black side faded to grey. The sparkle in my eyes faded and my dragon parts just slowly faded to white.

I walked out of the room and was bashed into the wall.

"Stay out my way damn freak!" Jane yelled at me before walking off.

Blood ran down my arm and I limped to the living room. Uncle Slenderman seen me and stopped.

"Starry!!" He yelled as he picked me up.

"Hey who did this to you!?"

I just faced away and he hugged me.

They were all mad at me... They were mad because I refused to tell them my past...

I didn't even make a sound nor move an inch.

I slowly reached up and touched my mask and let my eyes fade away.

The door opened and I looked over to see papa smiling happily.

"Where is my...!?" He started but stopped when he seen me.

"My little Rose!!" He yelled as he snatched me gently from Slendy.

"Baby what happened to you?! What's wrong!?"

He seen my arm and stopped.

"Who hurt you!?" He yelled at me and held me tightly.

My eyes appeared again and I started crying.

He flinched and pet my head. "Don't cry baby. Daddy is here. Daddy will keep you safe."

I wrapped my wings around my body and he put a hand on my chest.

I hugged it tightly and trembled once I heard footsteps. I looked at the staircase to see Masky and Hood along with Toby walk down the stairs.

I got scared... I couldn't take it anymore...

"H-Hel-Help... D-Da-Dadd-Daddy... S-S-Scared!"

He grabbed the proxies with his tentacles and slammed them into the ground.

I flinched once I looked at them. They glared at me and grunted.

"Once again the spoils little brat gets his way!!" Masky yelled.

"It's always Starry this!! Starry that!!" Yelled Hoodie.

Toby just got up and glared at me. "What makes you so different than us?! We all had a damn rough past!! What makes you so special that you won't even tell us...!?"

I got down from his arms and stood in front of them. I took a deep breath and removed my mask. I slowly removed my shirt to show scars, brusies, cuts, spots that were swelled up and some spots that were numb.

I looked at them scaredly. "M-My ni-night was all a b-blurr... Th-The las-last thin-thing i-i remember f-from th-that nig-night was... 'it will be ok... I'm here now...' a-a loud bang..."

I look a deep breath and tears ran down my face. "a loud bang rang through the palace and I woke up in the hospital... I didn't tell you my past because I don't know my past!!

I didn't tell you my past because I don't know what happened!! All I remember was hearing my mother say that sentence and I passed out! I was found and brought here!

I came here forcefully!! I didn't want to be here in the first place! You treated me like family until I couldn't tell you my past... You hurt me... You all did but Sally, Slendy, Eyeless, Shadow and Jeff... They are the only ones here who stayed by my side... I..."

I covered my mouth and blood ran through my fingers and onto the floor. Papa shot over to me and put my mask back on along with my shirt.

"Why did you take this off?!" He hugged me and sighed.

"Say goodbye to you're uncle Slendy because we're going home. This will be your final time being here..."

I nodded and he sat me down. "Go tell Jeff, Eyeless and Sally goodbye..."

I nodded and slowly made my way back upstairs and to Jeff's room. He was sitting on his bed shirtless and I walked over to him.

"Oh hey kiddo..." He said as he looked at me.

"Im leaving Jeff..."

He stopped and bolted up. "What?!"

"Papa is here for me... He told me this will be my last time here... He doesn't want me getting hurt again..."

He stopped and shook his head. "No! You're not leaving me!"

He hugged me after I looked away.

"Jeff I'm sorry... I have to go..."

"No! You're not leaving me!" He yelled at me and tears rolled down our faces.

"I'm so sorry Jeff... It can't be changed. Papa already made up his mind."

Eyeless walked in and stopped.

"Jeff what's going on?" He asked confusedly.

"Eyeless... I'm sorry but can you help me...?"

He nodded and got Jeff off of me.

"This is goodbye Eyeless..."

He stopped and removed his mask.

"What...?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"Y-You can't leave us..." He looked at me and I sighed.

"Sorry... Papa has already made up his mind..."

I walked out the bedroom door and looked at them. Tears streamed down their faces and I just shut the door so they couldn't see me cry.

I wipped my tears away and walked to Sally's room.

"Princess Sally?" I looked around the room and she hugged me.

"Big brother!" She popped up behind me and laughed.

"Hey..." I said to her and she looked up at me.

"What's wrong big brother?"

I bent down and hugged her. "Sally big brother has to leave for a while..."

"Are you coming back?" She asked me upsettingly.

"I will be back one day... Papa has told me to come and say goodbye to you for now ok?"

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you big brother!"

I hugged her too and unclipped the moon hair clip from my bangs. My bangs fell into my face and I smiled. I clipped her hair up with it and kissed her forehead.

"A gift from me. Don't forget me ok Princess?"

She smiled and nodded. "Big brother here!"

She ran off and opened her closet. She grabbed an earring and I let her pierce my ear.

"From me! Don't you forget me either big brother!"

I smiled and hugged her once more. "How could I forget my little sister?"

She giggled and we walked out. I walked back to the living room and faked a smile.

I hugged uncle and he bent down to my height. "Be a good kid for your father ok?"

I nodded. "You know I will uncle."

He pet my head and I purred.

"Come on baby. Lets go home." Papa said as he held out his hand to me.

I walked over slowly and took it.

"How about you should them before you leave?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I snapped and was a teenage looking boy with long black and white hair that was in a braided bun, a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt, white pants, black knee high boots, and a banana over my non existent eyes with my mask still on.

Jeff and Eyeless walked over to me and hugged me.

I took my bandana off and put it on Eyeless and put my mask on Jeff. Jeff pulled his hoodie over my body and Eyeless put his mask over my face.

I smiled and tears ran down our faces. Jeff pulled down the mask and they both kissed me. I blushed and purred.

Slowly they watched as my wings, tail and horns changed back their original colors.

"Come visit sometime ok?" I told them and they nodded.

"Of course!"

"Why wouldn't we?"

I smiled and kissed both of their cheeks.

Papa nodded to me and we left without another word.

Years later I was sitting in the bed and looked out the window.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I miss them..."

He sighed and sat up. "Are you positive you wanna go back over there?"

I nodded and smiled. "Aye~!"

He nodded. "Then get dressed. We will go see them."

A few moments later I got dressed and smiled. I wore the hoodie Jeff gave me and the mask from Eyeless with my mask under it.

I made sure my wings where ok and I brushed my hair. Daddy put it in a braided bun and put a red rose right in the middle of it.

I hugged him and helped him put his shirt on.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my little Rose?"

"Do you ever think about where momma could be?"I looked up at him and he hugged me.

"She is safe... I know she is safe..."

I nodded and we went to Uncle Slenderman's mansion. I took a deep breath and papa put me on his back. I held onto his shoulder and we both chuckled.

"Coming!" Yelled a male voice from inside.

The door opened and it was Jeff... He was wearing he mask I gave him.

"How can we help you Offender man?" Jeff said upsettingly.

"Well Jeffrey someone wanted to see you."

I poked my head out and purred. I changed to my child form and hopped down into his arms.

He hugged me tightly and tears just fell down his face.

"Starry!!" He yelled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my wings around both of us.

Eyeless slowly walked down the stairs and sighed.

"Jeff I know you miss ShadowStar but..." He paused and seen my wings.

"Jeff who are you holding?" He asked and I poked my head up. I noticed that he was wearing the mask I gave him too.

"Hey Jack. It's been a while hasn't it?" I said in a happy voice.

He was crying. He ran over and hugged me tightly.

"I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again!!"

I smiled and purred.

I looked around and couldn't help but chuckle. They both let go of me after a bit and I changed into a small dragon.

"did you ever grown in your dragon form?" Jeff asked me.

I nodded and chuckled. "i just like this smaller one better."

Jack looked at me weirdly. "why is that?"

I laid my head on Jacks legs and the red of my body on Jeff's lap.

"so I can do this without squishing you two."

"How big are you normally?" they asked at the same time.

"normally I am 8 feet tall but It varies. I can be between 1 foot to 14 feet tall.

"damn you can be taller than slender?!" Jeff yelled and I nodded.

"i can be but..."

Before I could say anything else they looked at me.

"can we see?"

I looked away and got up. "last time I was bigger I was..."

My mind went back to the day of war...

_"ShadowStar!!" yelled a guy with short blue hair and green eyes. _

_I felt something go through my back and out of my left side. _

_I screamed and looked back to see a giant with it's hand covered in blood._

_It looked at me and went to do it again but the boy stepped in the way and he was stabbed through the heart. _

_"Arthur!!!" I screamed as he slowly faded away. _

_His lasts words where, "please forgive me my love... I can't protect you anymore..."_

_I fell to my knees and slaughtered the giant. I went on a rampage after that... _

_Killing hundreds of giants and other creatures who tried to harm my family and friends. (the other dragons) _

_My mother, a larger white dragon with golden eyes stepped in front of me and slowly calmed me down. _

_"baby it's me... It's momma."_

_After a moment I regained control and looked at all of the damaged. _

_We slowly went back to our half forms and went back home to the kingdom. _

_That night I woke up to screaming and the smell of smoke. _

_"Momma!?" I yelled loudly and she ran in. _

_"Starry!! Let's get out of here!!"_

_She grabbed my hand and we put our wigs over our faces to block out the smoke. _

_We were so close to the exit but before we made it..._

_"It will all be ok... I'm here now..." then a bang. _

_I seen a human with a gun... He shot her... He killed my mother... After that a guard shot in, grabbed me and ran back out with me while I was screaming for my mother to wake up. _

_"Momma!!!! Momma wake up!!"_

_She was dead. Just as soon as we got out of the castle it collapsed. Killing everyone still trapped inside. _

_That included the killer..._

I trembled and tears ran down my face. I gripped my burning side and fell to my knees.

I couldn't think straight. It was all blurry and all fuzzy.

I started screaming and changed back to my half form.

After what seemed like forever someone hugged me from behind.

I slowly calmed down with tears slowly stopped streaming down my face.

"Shhhh. Don't cry my love. It's ok. I'm right here. Don't worry."

I stopped and looked back to see short blue hair.

"Ar...thur..."

He smiled at me and I just froze in shock.

Jeff, Jack, and the others who ran from the other rooms after hearing me scream was about to attack him.

I slowly turned around and put my trembling hand on his cheek.

He nuzzled it, grabbed it then kissed it.

"I'm here my love." he said softly as he smiled.

I started crying again and hugged him tightly. He picked me up and tears slowly ran down his face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my tail around his. He wrapped his wings around me and pulled me closer.

Our horns made a soft click as they touched and our ears were down on our heads.

He kissed me and we both purred loudly.

"I missed you so much Arthur..." I said quietly.

"I missed you too my prince..." he said back.

I noticed everyone and buried my face into his neck.

Papa walked over to us and went to grab me from him but i did something no one expected. I growled at him.

Everyone stopped but Arthur and looked at me in shock.

Arthur just pet my head and I purred.

"You...Growled at me..."

I looked at papa and then away.

"Don't try and grab him then. You seen him happy and you tried to grab him. He is a dragon. Remember how dragon's act."

I looked at them and then at Arthur.

"I want you to meet my lover Arthur..." I said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jeff and Jack stopped and then looked away.

Shadow appeared and sighed. "I told you he had a lover already."

"My love?"

"Hmm?"

He smirked at me and I blushed hard. He looked at Eyeless and Jeff and motioned for them to come over.

They walked over to us and Arthur smirked whispering into their ear.

"Follow me."

They nodded and Arthur looked at me. I nodded and snapped.

We where at a castle in a large room.

I was sat down and I removed my shirt. He snapped and a collar appeared in his hands.

He put it around my neck and my expression changed. My eyes went emotionless and I looked up at him.

"Good boy."

I smiled and he kissed me.

"So you're the reason he is like this!!" Jeff yelled making Arthur look back.

"Like what?" He asked confusedly.

"Emotionless!" Jack stated.

"Oh he isn't emotionless. He is just horny that's all. All of our eyes do that. That's how we know when it's time to find a mate."

They both stopped and looked at me.

My face was bright red and I looked up at Arthur.

"Let's quit the chit chat. Starry looks very uncomfortable in this state."

He picked me up and kissed me.

I groaned and he nodded. He sat me down and I slowly crawled over to the other boy's.

They were blushing harder than ever and they where hard as a rock.

I chuckled and purred.

"Oh Starry~"

I looked back to see Arthur naked and I crawled over to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and I stroked his cock.

"G-Good boy." Said Arthur.

He looked at Jeff and Jack who just stood their in shock.

"In this form they will mostly do everything you want. They usually don't get mad when they come to so try to take advantage of it while it lasts."

He touched my horn and I nodded. I put him in my mouth and sucked his dick.

He moaned softly and grabbed the sheets.

I looked up at him and he smiled.

He pet my head and I kept going. I moved my head up and down. I deep throated him and he gasped.

"Forgot you could do that!" He said as he grabbed my hair.

I snapped and it fell down. I wrapped my hand around this base of his cock and slowly tightened my grip.

He blushed and covered his mouth.

"S-Starry i-im..."

I nodded and removed my hand and slolwly bobbed my headed and he came. I slowly moved my head again then removed it form my mouth.

I swallowed and smiled at him.

He pet my head and grabbed the chain attached to my collar. He pulled me up and kissed me.

"Boys are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here?"

They slowly walked over and I snapped. They were undressed and sitting on the bed. He let me down and I walked over to Jeff and Jack.

"Well ever had a dragon give you a blow job?" Arthur asked the boys?

They blushed and shook their heads no.

"Well just try not to cum to quickly." He chuckled and nodded to me. I looked at Jeff and he looked at Jack.

I kissed Jeff and kneeled in front of him while Arthur did the same to Jack.

We looked at each other and nodded.

We both grabbed them and stroked them.

I licked Jeff's tip and he shivered. I chuckled and just licked his tip. I slowly put him in my mouth and after a moment I deep throated him. He gasped and grabbed my hair.

A moment later I hear Eyeless moan softly and pant.

"I-im c..." Jeff couldn't finish his sentence.

I nodded and a few second later he came. I took him from my mouth and swallowed. I seen Arthur do the same and I purred with amusement.

They both laid down panting and I looked at Arthur. I walked over to him and he picked me up to remove the last of my clothing.

"Heh. You ready for the best part?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Go easy at first. I haven't done this in almost 400 years."

Eyeless and Jeff where shocked.

Before anything could have been done Jeff's phone went off and my eyes went back to normal.

He blushed and picked it up.

"Y-Yes?"

"He has arrived! Tell Eyeless and ShadowStar to get their asses over here now!!" Yelled Slenderman.

I heard him so I snapped us all dressed and snapped again. We where all in the mansion.

Arthur snapped and I was in a different outfit.

A black kimono with white flowers on it. My hair was put up in a ponytail and my claws were out.

"I haven't been in this outfit since..." I started trembling and he hugged me.

"The war is over. Everything is ok."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Slenderman looked down at me and huffed.

"You are going to fight with us so be prepared! He will kill anything in his way!"

I nodded and we all went out of the mansion.

My eyes disappeared and I stopped.

Before us stood a large red and black demon with many different creatures behind and beside him.

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Big brother?" I asked questioningly.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Starry?!" He asked back and I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here you big dummy? Shouldn't you be at your mansion taking care of your children?"

He looked back and the creatures just tilted their head.

"This is our uncle ShadowStar?"

"His is tiny!"

"He looks weak!"

"What type of creature is he?"

They all started asking and saying thing.

I changed into a 9 foot tall dragon and stomped my foot.

"Quite!" I yelled and they all stopped.

I sighed and sat down. "damn you guys are loud."

Brother laughed and I changed back to a smaller dragon.

He walked over and picked me up by under my arms and let my bottom half dangle.

I purred and my tail just wagged.

"Why are you in that form?" He asked me.

"Because you know I'm not a fan of my other form."

He chuckled. "Show me. It's been 800 years since I've seen it."

I nodded and he tossed me up. My dragon parts disappeared and were replaced with black and red devil horns, a long black spaded tail, the whites of my eyes turned black and the white half of my hair turned red.

I slowly fell down and he caught me on his arm.

"That's my little devil!" He smiled at me and head butted me.

I hugged him and purred.

"Well tell me about mom. How has she been?"

My eyes disappeared and I froze.

"M-momma... d-d-die-died..." I said upsettingly.

He stopped and hugged me tightly.

For a moment it was quite until...

"Uncle ShadowStar?" A little girl walked over to me. She was a black wolf yokai with pink eyes.

I seen her and got down.

"Hello sweetie. What's your name?" I asked her.

She smiled and hugged me. I bent down to her height and she wrapped her arms around my shoulder and her head touched my shoulder.

I touched the back of her head and smiled.

"My name is Wolfy."

While I was petting Wolfy a teenage boy walked over to me.

Dark blue hair that touched the middle of his back. One green eye and one golden eye. He had dark blue dragon parts and I stopped.

I changed back to my dragon form and he smiled.

"Do you remember me...?" He said softly in a slightly scared voice.

I hugged him tightly and purred.

"Justin!!" I screamed while we both cried. "you have grown so much!"

He hugged me back and Arthur shot over.

"Justin!" He yelled as he hugged him.

I kissed the boy's head and we all three smiled.

"I missed you two so much!"

"I missed you too baby!"

I looked at Zalgo and smiled. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby while I was away."

"Anything for my baby brother."

Slenderman walked over to me and slapped me across my face.

I froze and glared at him.

"So much for having a loving uncle."

I walked over to my father and went to hug him. He pushed me to the ground and I stopped.

"P-pap-papa...?"

He just turned his back to me. So did everyone else on Slenderman's side except Sally.

"You are not my child." Offenders said to me as he walked off.

Tears ran down my face and I just sat there.

I slowly closed my eyes and the colors just faded. My white hair turned black and my eyes went black. Everything slowly faded to black.

"S-Shadow... Come here... Please..."

He appeared beside me and stopped.

"Master ShadowStar..."

I looked up at him and felt arms around my neck. It was Sally.

"Big brother! Are you ok big brother!?" She yelled to me.

"I am ok... You need to go before Slenderman and Offenderman come to fetch you..."

She shook her head.

"No! I wanna stay with big brother!"

I slowly pulled her off of me and held her hands.

"Sally... You can't stay with us... I'm so sorry. If he finds out he will hate you too..." I faked a smile and picked her up.

I stood up and walked to the mansion door. I knocked and Slenderman opened the door.

"What the hell do you fucking want!?" He screamed at me.

I kissed Sally's head and she head-butted me.

Tears rolled down my face and I smiled.

"Take good care of her Slenderman. Raise her like you raised me... Raise her to fight for good not evil. Raise her to be a strong girl.

Next time I come back I don't know what would be of me. Please... This is my last request..."

He just faced me growling with everyone behind him glaring at me with weapons up.

"I won't ask you to take me back, nor be my family once more. I ask of you to keep Sally safe... She is my baby sister and I'll do anything for her..."

She hugged me and Slenderman wrapped his tentacles around her.

"Big brother!! Don't let him take me!! I wanna go with you!"

She was crying. Tears just ran down and hit the floor.

"I'm sorry Sally... I love you but you belong here..."

I removed her hands and once he held her to his chest I turned around and slowly looked back.

"I'll be back to see you soon... I love you Princess Sally. I'm sorry but I have to go..."

I took off and Justin hugged me.

"Don't worry momma. She will be ok. You will be ok. It all will be ok."

I hugged him back and nodded. "thank you Justin."

Before we disappeared I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"See ya later... ShadowStar..."

I didn't even look back. I put my hand on his and nodded.

"See ya... Jack..."

Brother motioned for me and I smiled.

I walked over to him and wrapped my tail around his leg. I held Justin's and Arthur's hand then we all disappeared.

For 5 years we lived at brother's mansion and then after 15 years made our own in the shadows.

A 6 story, black mansion with a large silver door, 48 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, 4 living room, a ball room, 5 kitchens, large hall ways, and a few other rooms.

In those years we found people who were lost, hurt or saved them and brought them to live with us. In all we house 53 others besides us.

They range from lost shadow's, different breeds of Yokai, humans who ended up passing but not spirits, we have lost and hurt animals and even angels and devil's.

"Star?"

A small, pink female cat yoaki walked over to me.

"Yes Pinky?"

"I'm hungry."

I smiled and picked her up.

"Let's get you something to eat then."

She smiled and hugged me.

Not only did we have a large family, I became happy again. My colors came back.

Justin has gotten big and loves to help take care of the smaller kids.

Arthur is normally out trying to help find people to help and bring home.

Me on the other hand, I help as much as I can around the house.

"Well Pinky what would you like to eat?"

She sniffed and smiled. "Do we have any fish left?"

I nodded and got her the left overs from last night.

While I was doing that I heard a huge crash coming from the living room and screaming from everyone in the living room.

"It's a..."

I looked up to see a giant...

Arthur shot in and I growled.

"Justin!! Arthur!! Get everyone out of here!!" They just looked at me and I yelled again.

"Now!! Go!!"

They nodded and grabbed everyone.

I changed into a 23 foots tall dragon and growled throwing the giant off of the house and out of the shadow's.

"How did you find this place?!" I yelled at it and it laughed.

"Because I got help!"

He held up a black wolf yokai with pink eyes.

"Wolfy!!"

I growled at it and glared.

"Let her go!! She did nothing to you!!"

"Oh so you know her?" It laughed and started squeezing her. My eyes disappeared and I threw him using my tail. He let her go and I caught her on my back.

"Are you ok baby?!" I asked her.

She was panting and terrified. I nodded and smiled.

"It's going to be ok baby girl. Hide in my wings and you will be just fine. I'll make sure you aren't hurt."

She nodded and held onto to my wings as tightly as she could.

I cut the giants head off and smiled.

I started celebrating to soon. When is want paying attention another one appeared and I lost my wing.

I screamed as I felt him tear my wing off of my back.

I started panting after hitting my knees.

"Starry are you ok!?" Wolfy called out to me and I nodded.

"I-im fine."

I got up shakenly and killed the other one.

More just showed up and the more I more I killed the more that arrived.

Once I killed 15 I seen 2 left. They were hard to catch but in the end I won.

Every victory comes loss. As I was fighting I lost my right wing, my left arm, right eye, my left horn and my right was chipped.

I changed back panting and Wolfy hugged me.

"Uncle ShadowStar are you ok?!" She yelled as I nodded.

She took me to Zalgo's mansion and that's where it all went fuzzy.

_Narrator's POV_

Days turned into weeks and ShadowStar was still in a coma.

With his missing arm he could no longer do a lot of things he use to do. He couldn't rough house with the smaller kids, couldn't train the older ones nor fight Arthur for a very long time.

That missing wing means no flying anymore, no more seeing the sunset from above, no more taking anyone up above the clouds, no more freedom...

His horns were broken... Which means no training the young dragons how to use them, no sparring with the older ones either.

His right eye made him no longer able to see the right side of him without having to turn so he was more vulnerable, makes him have to watch more carefully, makes him unable to stay by himself for a long time.

After 7 months finally some movement.

"Ngn..." He groaned and Arthur bolted up to his bedside.

"Shadow?!" He yelled expecting his lover to finally wake up but he didn't.

That same night around midnight his wish came true. ShadowStar woke up and stopped.

_ShadowStar's POV_

Once I woke up I was terrified. I woke up screaming.

"Momma calm down!!" Justin yelled to me as Arthur yelled, "Baby it's ok!! You're ok!!"

I slowly stopped screaming as tears streamed down my face and I trembled.

I noticed my arm and didn't feel my right wing.

"M-My... Wi-wing... M-my a-arm..."

I stopped and started breathing heavily. Arthur pulled my mask up and I looked at him.

"Your hair was cut too so... We fixed it where it looked decent."

He handed me a mirror and I stopped.

That's when I noticed my eye.

"What else is missing?" I muttered and Justin hugged me.

"Momma... Your left arm, right wing, right eye, left horn and your right one is chipped... We're so happy you're even alive..."

I slowly got up and disappeared.

I was at my mansion. Well... What was left of it.

I let my eye disappear and removed the eyepatch I wore.

I snapped and it was rebuilt.

For a few days I wasnt at home. I managed to tell Arthur it was fixed and everyone but me went home.

I spent thoes days going to random places to keep my mind off of what happened.

For some reason I went to Slenderman's mansion.

I wore a black hoodie that covered my horns, ears, wing, arm and went to my knees. Along with a black mask with roses on it, a black rose eyepatch and black gloves.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

I seen the door open and a teenage girl wearing a pink dress with blood stained, long brown curly hair and green eyes answered the door.

"Hello?" She said smiling.

"Hello..."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Yeah... My family is there but... I need to talk to Slenderman... Just for a moment..."

She nodded and giggled.

"Of course! Come in! I'll guide you to Slendy's room!"

I shook my head. "is it ok if you bring him to me? I don't wanna draw attention..."

"Ok then. Well what is your name?" She asked.

"You can call me... S."

She nodded and shot off only to come back a few minutes later with Slenderman.

"Who are you and what are you doing by my mansion?!" He yelled at me.

"Hey Slenderman... It's been a while..."

He stopped and faced me.

"How do you know who I am?! Who the hell are you?!"

"It's... S-Shadow... ShadowStar..."

He slapped me and my hood fell off revealing my horns.

They stopped and the girl looked at me.

"B-big... B-bro-brother...?"

I nodded. "Hello Princess..."

She hugged me and I winced.

"Please watch it!" I yelled softly to her.

"What happened?!"

I looked away and she dragged me into the mansion. She sat me on the couch and removed my cloak.

They both just stood there in shock.

I touched what was left of my arm and trembles slightly.

"Giants attacked my mansion... I almost lost part of my family. I... was in a coma for 7 months..."

Sally hugged me and I smiled.

"You don't know how much I missed you sis. You have grown up so much."

"I missed you too big brother."

I pulled my eyepatch and mask off and they could see my smile.

Before I could say anything the front door flung open and Pinky shot over to me.

"Momma Star!! Momma Star!!"

"Pinky?! What are you doing here?!"

I hugged her and put her on my lap.

"Momma Star It's Papa Arthur!"

I stopped and looked at her.

"What about Arthur!?"

"He went missing! We can't find him momma!"

I got up and held her with my good arm.

"I'll be back. Don't worry sis. If you wanna come jump when I do."

She nodded and we jumped. We went through the floor and into the shadows.

We landed on our feet and I let Pinky lead the way.

I snapped and all three of us was in a black cloak with our faces covered.

We shot to the mansion and I yelled for Arthur. I grunted then yelled for Justin.

"Justin!!"

He shot down and looked at me.

"Momma!"

He hugged me and I growled.

"Where is your father?"

He shook his head. "I don't know momma... He just disappeared..."

I nodded and he noticed Sally. "We have a new member of the family?"

"Princess I want you to meet my son Justin. Justin I want you to meet my little sister Princess Sally."

He waved and she removed her mask and hood.

"Shadow I am..."

Zora, a male angel with blue eyes, short spiky white hair, long white wings and a cross necklace walked down and seen Sally.

They locked eyes and blushed.

I smirked and started coughing.

"Momma!" Justin yelled as he touched my mask.

Shadow appeared with a different mask and handed it to me. I changed them and nodded to him.

"Thank you Shadow."

"You're very welcome sir."

"Midnight?"

"Yes sir?"

"Just making sure it was you."

"Oh. Ok sir."

They looked at me like I was crazy and I chuckled.

"I want you to meet my mask Midnight. Offenderman designed him when I was very young to help my breathing."

My stomach growled and I blushed slightly. Justin handed me a peach and my mask opened up to allow me to eat.

"Thank you Midnight." I said while eating.

"no problem sir."

After eating I looked around and looked at Justin.

"Where was the last time you seen your father?"

He looked at me then away. "The last time I seen him was the last time I seen you..."

I nodded and looked at Sally. "Stay here. Zora might need some company Princess."

I smirked at her and waved. "Hurt her and you're dead."

I walked out of the mansion and followed his scent to an abandoned house.

I walked in and seen him hanging out with another guy.

Long silver hair, silver dragon parts, and beautiful blue eyes.

I leaned against the wall in a dark corner and waited for someone to notice me.

The strange thing is... They didn't say a word or sound. They would just look at each other and smile.

The other guy noticed me. "Who is that?"

They looked at me and I walked out from the shadows.

"Arthur you worried everyone at the mansion."

"S-Star-Starry..."

He got up and ran over to me. He hugged me tightly and I looked away.

"Whh did you leave the mansion?" I looked at him and he touched my wing.

He refused to answer me and I started getting pissed.

"Anwser me!"

He stopped and sighed.

"Because I needed to..." he stopped and looked at the boy. "To take care of him..."

I looked at the boy and he walked over to us.

"Who is he?"

"ShadowStar..."

My ears fell to my head. He never called me ShadowStar anymore. It was always Starry...

"I want you to meet Luke. He is... He is my son..."

He let go of me and stopped.

"T-That can't be right... Our son is... Our son is at home waiting for us..."

He looked away and shook his head. Tears ran down my face and Luke stopped.

"When I disappeared those years ago I found a beautiful woman named Noel. We had a child before I found you..."

I touched my head and winced.

"His mother died a few months ago and I was afraid to tell you about him... I thought you would hate him..."

I stopped and looked at them.

"Why would I hate him?!"

"Because... Because he is from another person! He isn't yours!"

He covered his mouth and tears ran down my face. I looked at Luke and put my hand on his cheek.

"I am ShadowStar..."

He smiled.

"My name is Luke..."

"Nice to meet you Luke."

He nodded and smiled. He wipped the tears from my eye and hugged me.

"Nice to meet you too."

I hugged him back and smiled.

"Just because he isn't my son doesn't mean i'd hate him. He looks like an amazing kid and I would have been proud to take him in."

I removed my mask and smiled.

"I know I am not your mother and you would never probably think of me a one but... Why don't you come live with us? You would have brothers and sisters who would love you and you would never be alone."

He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

_Narrator's POV_

Years went by and everything changed with Luke in the family. True ShadowStar was upset he wasn't his child and Arthur had another child without telling him but he was glad he met Luke. He treated him like his own child and eventually...

"Momma Star?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Im pregnant..."

He called him momma...

Luke ended up dating Laughing Jack and having a child. Who knew they would be a great pair. Both childish and both loves sweets.

Zora and Sally ended up getting together, despite Slenderman hating the idea.

Justin got married to a sweet girl named Rose. A red angel. A very rare sight. After a year if marriage they had twins. Two girls, Nyia and Niomi.

ShadowStar ended up having another child with Arthur. Her name is Scar. Weird name for a girl isn't it?

He ended up patching up his relationship with his father and Slenderman. Zalgo even because friends with Slendy.

Everything went well.

_Well that was the end of my new story "The Dragon." I hope you enjoyed it. It took me a while to finish it because if school and because I have been getting side tracked. At the end I was running out of idea's (as you could probably tell) so I did my best to finish it as quickly a possible. Well I hope you enjoyed. Please check out my other storied and have a wonderful day! _


End file.
